Old and New Friends
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: 6th in IOH series, Tony has leaned a lot growing up, right from wrong being one of them, he knows that he has to choose either one it's his choice and no one ells. He also knows that he has the hottest girl in the world and the best looking car created


Tony leaned against the railing as he pulled Billy back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on top of his. The were right outside of Game Stop waiting for Curtis to come out, since Tony was the only one in the group to have a license he drove them around occasionally, when they needed a ride or if they just wanted to hang out.

"Tony!" Billy exclaimed as she squirmed in his arms Tony laughed a little, after finder her most ticklish place being her ribs a while ago he has relentlessly tickled her there.

"Yes" Tony said innocently as he rested his chin on the Top of her head. Tony was a very short kid when he was younger but over the summer of his sixteenth Birthday he had hit his growth sprout and now is an inch taller then his dad. Just then they heard a squeal of tires as a grey Maserati's sports car pulled up right next to Tony's black mustang that he had saved up to buy a third with, his dad bought another third and his uncle the last. Now don't get him wrong he had to work extra hard for the car including grade wise. It was actually his 16th birthday gift.

Tony knew the car almost instantly it was a grey 2007 Maserati's GranTurismo, Tony knew his cars from the back of his hand and he could honestly say he would not have gone with that car. Instead he saved up and got a 2010 Black Ford Shelby GT500 Mustang. Stepping out of the Maserati's was non other then Trevor, Chelsea, Brandon, and Dustin. Tony tightened his hold on Billy, him and Trevor had a falling out just shortly after he had gotten together with Billy due to the friends he now hangs out with.

"Anthony! Long time no see, how's it been bro!" Trevor said obviously on something, for he was stumbling around.

"You know him?" Dustin asked gesturing to Tony. Tony could understand, for he only knew Dustin by name and reputation and this would be a first face to face meeting. The other two on the other hand Tony has seen hanging around Trevor before. See Tony's dad might not be poor, but he's also not rich, just that in-between that allows them to get by fairly ok. Trevor on the other hand his parents are loaded have been since he was twelve and they won the lottery, then his dad was promoted and from there it was history. You could say that was when Trevor started hanging around the wrong crowds and doing stupid things.

"Yeah man me and Tony grew up with each other were practically brothers until a few months ago. Which by the way not cool man." Trevor said poking Tony in the arm, just then noticing Billy still in Tony's arms watching the whole interaction with her lips pressed together.

"Hey what's up sweet cheeks." Trevor said racking his eye's up and down her body. "Hey aren't you the same chick Tony was with when he stopped hanging out with me!" Trevor said grinning evilly. "Yeah now I remember Billy right?" Trevor said, at the same time poked Billy in the nose. Then faster then Trevor really comprehend he was pressed up against the fence with his hand riding up his back. He gave out a yelp as he felt his shoulder start to sting.

"Tony, Tony calm down he didn't hurt me, please he's not worth it let's just go." Billy said placing her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah Tony I'd listen to your lady if I were you." Brandon said, raising his hand a little that now had a pocket knife out. Tony then looked back to Billy then leaned down to Trevor's ear and hissed into it.

"Don't you touch her again, ever. If you ever lay a finger on her again, you wont have any fingers left." Tony then pushed off Trevor just as Curtis came out of the store, he saw the stance that everyone was in and didn't say anything and headed straight for Tony's car. Tony was grateful and grabbed Billy's hand leading her to his car. As he was walking to the passengers side he unlocked it with the remote and opened the door for her letting her in and shutting the door behind her. Curtis had already gotten in on the other side, and Tony headed around to get in to. Before he did though he heard his name and turned around.

"This isn't over Tony, we've got some things to talk about." Trevor said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh I think were done talking Trevor." Tony said then got in his car and started it up. He then pulled out of the parking lot heading to Curtis's place to drop him off. After getting him dropped of he then made his way to Billy's. Pulling into her driveway he shut off the car and got out getting her door opened for her before she had a chance to undo her belt yet. She knew what he was doing and why, he needed to feel in control again after the incident with Trevor, she understood that he needed to be the man right now, so she let him. They had been dating for three months now and in that time the knew so much about each other. It was like they knew each other before the ever met in the store, like they were meant to be.

They reached her door he brought the hand that he had been holding up to his lips and kissed it then dropped her hand and used the same hand to move her hair out of her eyes. Then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, just a touch of lips. Just then the door opened.

"Billy!" An excited man around there same age said grabbing Billy up in a hug.

"Marty." Billy said, huging him back then she stepped back and Marty turned to Tony.

"Who are you." Marty said crossing his arms.

"Anthony Jackson Gibbs, you can call me Tony, I'm Billy's boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet you Marty I've heard a lot about you." Tony said holding out his hand, Marty then smiled and dropped his crossed arms and grabbed Tony's hand shaking it firmly. The both gave each other a look, that they both understood. Billy was Marty's younger cousin by a year and they were really close, so honestly you could say that Billy was Marty's younger sister. And as the older Brother roll was to make sure that Tony knew if he ever hurt Billy he was dead meat. Tony nodded once in understanding and Marty nodded back and then quirked a smile.

"So this is the famous Anthony Gibbs I've been hearing so much about, Billy?" Marty said just as Billy pushed him in the chest, then pinched him in the arm. "Owe so rude and in front of a guest." Marty said rubbing the spot were she had pinched him.

"Grrr Martin Deeks you are so dead." Billy said, then turned to Tony. "I apologize for him, you better get home though because I do believe a certain dog that needs to be out on a daily walk right now. I've already taken Shannon for her walk today." Billy said just as said dog came into view. Tony nodded it was true Semper loved the walks that Tony took him on for it was the time that the two spent the most time together now that Tony had gotten older other priorities came first, but he would never leave Semper out, he loved the dog almost as much as he loved his dad. After giving Billy a last kiss and hug he turned to leave when he heard Marty yelp behind him. He turned around to see Marty rubbing his arm again. Tony laughed a little and climbed into the drivers side of his car and was about to shut the door but never got the chance to.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOUR CAR!" Marty said as he ran over and had his hands hover over the hood. Tony smiled, yeah his baby was a looker, we'll technically they both were but Tony knew better then to say that out loud especially in front of Marty. Tony and Marty sat in the drive for awhile talking about cars then it was only when Tony realized it had been a half hour did he tell Marty by. He had to say the other guy knew his cars, also he was actually a pretty funny and cool guy. With that Tony headed home to take Semper for his walk.

**Hope you all liked this chapter, I've added another character and for those of you who watch NCIS:LA you all know who it is! I love Marty on NCIS:LA and I couldn't leave him out and had to add him somehow. I also realize that I kinda made Trevor turn bad without ever really giving him a chance to be good, but there always has to be an antagonist in a story. Oh and I also kinda brought Curtis back I kind of liked him in the last chapter, I really wasn't expecting to bring him back. I thought I would bring him back in this chapter just in a little bit of it just you know to give it a test and see how you guy's like it if you do I'll write more with him in it. So yeah that's all for now hope you guy's like please leave a review, and sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with Fire Academy, and being the Fire Cadet with my local department, then also trying to keep up with my regular schooling, there was never anytime. I really don't know when my next update will be with everything that's been going on lately, but I do hope to update soon. **

**P.S.**

**leave the spaces out of the addresses.**

**Tony's car you can find here:**

http : / www . musclemustangfastfords**  
><strong>

.com/features/mmfp_090407_2010_ford_shelby_gt500_mustang/photo_

**Trevor's car you can find here:**

****http : / www . conceptcarz

.com/view/photo/182670,13259/2007-Maserati-GranTurismo_


End file.
